Tales Of Raph
by ainmals1
Summary: Raph once again gets tired of Leo always getting the attention, so one night he wishes he could be the leader and the responsible one. When he wakes up his wish comes true, and he is enjoying it, but how long will he stand being the oldest?


**Hey everyone, here is the next TMNT story. Today Raph gets tired of Leo getting all the attention and makes a wish that he was in charge, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Tales Of Raph

In the sewers, the turtles were training and like always Leonardo did the best, and like always Splinter and Chanda would be proud of them, Raphael grew angry once again.

"You're Doing Again Sensei, Giving Leo The Attention And Not Us!" Raph said angrily.

"Raphael I am your Father and I know what's best for you! Splinter said sternly.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE FUN!" Raphael shouted.

The hot headed turtle stomped into his room and slammed the door. Chanda tried to a few times to talk to him.

"Raphael, son are you hungry?" the white rat asked.

"No! Go Away!" Raphael snapped.

Splinter put his paw on Chanda's shoulder, "leave him alone my love, he will calm down," the grey rat said to his wife.

The couple left; then at night time everyone went to sleep, before Raphael did he put his hands together and said, "I wish I didn't have an older brother," after that was done he went to sleep.

The next morning came Raphael woke up and found Splinter, Donatello, and Michelangelo eating breakfast, he knew Chanda already ate, but where was Leonardo?

"Guys where is Leo he always gets up before we do, except Chanda," Raph asked.

"Whose Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Our oldest brother, the one whose always doing better than us," Raph reminded his brothers.

"We don't know what you're talking about Raph," Mikey replied.

Raphael was confused, after he ate breakfast he went to Leo's room and saw it was all pink.

"Wow, I didn't know Leo was girly," Raph said in awe

"Raphael what are you doing in my room?" Chanda's voice asked.

"Your room? I thought this was Leo's room and I thought you bunked in with Splinter," said Raphael.

"Whose Leo?" Chanda asked.

Raph was shocked, now Chanda doesn't know who her own son is.

"Sorry I disturbed you Chanda I'm gonna go in my room," he said.

The red clad turtle went to his room.

"Wait last night I wished I didn't have an older brother, my wish must have came true, now I'm the oldest and the attention, this is gonna be fun!" Raph said to himself.

Later that day it was time for training Raphael did the best training and since he was the leader he did most of the training, the turtle was having a great time getting the attention. Until one day he started to take responsibilities and wasn't too good at them, when he always felt down he would always talk Leo, he knew his brother wasn't there, Raph's orders were now getting boring.

"I miss Leo, my talks with him, my fights with him, he is a far better leader than I am," Raph said sadly, then he started to cry, "I Want Leo Back!" the turtle cried.

He repeated himself over and over again.

"Raph, Raph, Raph!" Leo's voice called.

Raphael woke up, Leo was there.

"Leo you're back!" the red clad turtle said with glee.

He hugged his brother tightly, Leonardo felt confused, "of course I'm here, I heard you yelling 'I want Leo back' you've been sleeping for three hours," Leo replied.

Raphael jumped out of bed and pushed his brother out of the way and ran in his room, it was not pink.

"You're not in Barbie's Dream House anymore!" Raph said with happiness.

Leonardo walked in his room, "are you okay Raph?" the blue clad turtle asked.

"Never better, the others are up right?" Raph asked.

"Yes they are," said Leo.

The two turtles joined the rest of the family.

"Master Splinter, Chanda I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday," said Raphael.

"It is alright my son," said Splinter.

"We knew you didn't mean it," said Chanda.

"I guess you were having a dream," Donnie commented.

"Yeah, I'll bet you were the leader in it," Mikey guessed.

Raphael's eyes widened, he didn't really know what to tell his family what kind of dream he had.

"Not exactly," the clad turtle lied.

Both Splinter and Chanda could tell that their son wasn't being truthful but decided to let it slide, he could tell them about his dream when he is ready, as long as Raph wasn't in charge anymore that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, sorry this story wasn't long enough just like "More Tales Of Leo" and "Parents Care For Their Children" but as I said before I did most of the TMNT stories when I was 17, so it was the best I could do.**

 **Also surprise this was a dream story. I think my friend helped me out while I was doing this. The next story will be about Donnie finding a puppy and taking it home with him.**


End file.
